


By The Law I Take Thee

by MythologyGirl



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred and Jason get married, Alpha Alfred Pennyworth, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Wayne is Batman, But there is no actual romantic interest between the two, Gen, It's more because of the laws in this world, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alfred Pennyworth, Protective Bruce Wayne, Rating May Change, The laws in this world are messed up and require omegas to be mated off soon after their first heats, There will be NO sex between Alfred and Jason, underage marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyGirl/pseuds/MythologyGirl
Summary: When Jason Todd had his first heat, he was sure the world as he knew it was over. Bruce would find him a nice alpha to bond to, one that would control every aspect of Jason’s life from now on, and he could kiss his ‘nightlife’ good-bye. He wasn’t entirely wrong, but he wasn’t entirely right either.





	By The Law I Take Thee

The morning Jason awoke from a haze of hormones and an uncontrollable need for something he’d rather not examine too closely, he knew he was fucked. 

(Figuratively speaking.)

He had spent the past few days withering and sweating as his first heat worked its way through his system. Begging for someone, anyone to ease the discomfort. He vaguely remembered Bruce coming into the room, the overpowering smell of leather and smoke that was so uniquely Bruce, yet had the spicy undertone of alpha, had Jason rolling over on all fours and keening. The man didn’t enter the room again after that, beating a hasty retreat. 

He felt his skin burn up in embarrassment, wishing the fog of his mind had prevented him from remembering that particular memory. 

He had presented for _Bruce_. 

It’s not like he was surprised it happened, Jason had been dreading his first heat his whole life. He could forget even being able to continue being Robin. Forget being able to keep being magic. The most Jason could hope for was that his pack leader would find him a nice alpha to bond with. 

His life was officially ruined.

Briefly he thought about running away before Bruce or Alfred came to check on him, leaving the manor and it's comforts far behind, but he knew Batman would track him down easily as familiar as the man was with Jason’s own scent and how drenched the omega was in the alpha’s from spending so much time with the man.

Jason burrowed deeper into his pillow, twisting the soft comforter tighter around his body and trying to ignore the dampness he felt soaking through the crotch of his pajama bottoms. His eyes started to burn with the beginnings of tears, causing him to sniffle furiously. He refused to cry.

A light rap on his bedroom door had him frantically scrubbing at his face in a poor attempt to get rid of any hint he had been close to sobbing. Jason didn't want nor need their pity and false condolences. He also certainly didn’t want to give them any reason to believe he was any less capable now that his first heat had past. That he was more than just another body to add to the breeding pen. 

“C-come in.” Jason's face heated in shame at the crack in his voice. He sounded like he was a scared pup. _ 'So much for showing them,'_ he thought bitterly.

Fighting the urge to cacoon himself completely in the the soft duvet, Jason turned to face the door. He wouldn't hide. 

Slowly, the door opened. “Ah, Master Jason, I am glad to see you are awake.”

The omega didn’t even realize how tense his body had gotten until his muscles loosened in relief at the appearance of the butler. He was nervous that it would be Bruce behind the door and he wasn’t sure he was ready to face the alpha. Not like this. Sweaty and gross with slick beginning to crust on his thighs.

Not that he really wanted Alfred to see him like this, but he didn’t remember trying to get into the man’s pants when he was out of his mind with hormones either. A small blessing. He didn’t know if he could survive the shame of having attempted to entice both his caretakers into his bed. 

Jason was justled back to awareness when Alfred appeared at his bedside and placed a large platter on his nightstand and a bucket on the floor. He took the offered cup of water, nearly choking on it as he guzzled it down, the cool liquid soothing his parched throat. A loud burp escaped him when he finally lowered the glass, causing him to blush slightly and mumble a quiet “excuse me” at the eldery man’s chiding tut. 

When Alfred held a strawberry in front of his lips, Jason didn’t even hesitate to lean forward and sink his teeth into the tart fruit. He savored the flavor, chewing slowly, before swallowing and giving Alfred's fingertips a quick lick in thanks. Something deep inside him churring at the feeling of being so well provided for.

The butler was able to hand feed him a few more bites before the young omega’s brain finally seemed to catch on to what was happening. A short, reedy whine escaping him to signalize his discomfort. 

Alfred gave a small huff, but handed him the bowl of assorted fruits without complaint. The old man always seemed so in tune with Jason's needs and wants. Now was no different, even if the alpha looked displeased at not being able to personally make sure Jason kept eating. Instead, the alpha got up from the bed, picking up the bucket he brought in earlier from the floor. 

Jason whimpered, his hands tightening around the porcelain bowl, at the thought of the alpha leaving him. Vaguely, he was aware the butler probably had some more things on his list of chores than to take care of the post-heat, idle street rat his employer took in, but the thought of losing Alfred's presence was almost unbearable.

"I'll be right back, younger sir," Alfred assured. A gentle, calming chuff sounding from deep within his throat as he ran a hand through Jason's thick, curly locks, scratching light behind his ear. The young omega barely held back his own purrs at the feeling of nails lightly brushing against his sensitive glands. 

The hand pulled back, giving Jason a fond smile as the boy attempted to follow his retreating touch. "I expect you to have eaten most of your food before I get back." Then Alfred was gone. 

After the haze of warmth and content faded from the lingering sensation of the alpha's show of affection, Jason tried to continue to eat the fruit. He really did. Yet, there was a sense of uneasiness settling in his gut now that the alpha was no longer hand feeding him. A feeling of something being wrong. He only managed to force a few slices of mango, shaped to look like tiny flowers, and some pieces of chocolate covered bananas into his mouth before the butler returned, still carrying the bucket.

Jason curled in on himself slightly at the alpha’s disappointed gaze when the older man noticed the bowl was still more than half full. Blessedly, Alfred said nothing on the matter, simply placing the bucket once more on the carpet by Jason’s bed and taking his original position on the edge of the mattress. 

“Are you able to take off your shirt or do you need some assistance,” Alfred asked gently.

Jason blushed, “W-what…?” 

“No need for embarrassment, Master Jason,” The aging man said, his soothing scent getting stronger. Taking a cloth that Jason hadn’t noticed from the tray on the bedside table, dipping into the bucket Jason just realized had water in it. “I have been giving you sponge baths for the past few days now.”

Despite the butler’s attempt at assuaging his humiliation, Jason felt the flush creeping up to the tips of his ears. Jason felt faint with a mix of horror and mortification. Vaguely, he remembered someone cooing at him quietly and the feeling of something tenderly wiping against his heated skin. His blush grew deeper. 

The omega keened, his own scent getting thicker with his distress causing Alfred to pause in the motion of wringing out the washcloth over the bucket. The butler looked startled by the sudden change in Jason’s scent, but after a quick look at his face, he mercifully understood the reasoning. With a small sigh Alfred allowed the cloth to plunk back into the water, where it slowly began to sink.

“However, if you would much prefer Master Jason,” the alpha began as he reached out a hand to press against the young pup’s forehead. “It appears to me that you may be well enough to bathe on your own. Assuming you will call if you need any assistance?”  
Jason jumped at the chance to escape any further embarrassment. “Yes, please! I will, I promise!”

“Then if you will kindly give me just a moment, I will prepare the bath.” Alfred smiled, standing up to go back into the bathroom adjunct to the bedroom. 

It didn’t take long for him to get everything ready, but it did take some convincing on Jason’s part that he didn’t need the alpha’s help in getting out of the bed. There was no way he was letting the kindly man see the state if his pants. Jason didn’t think he would ever recover from that, shoving down the knowledge that it was most likely Alfred that had been changing his clothes throughout his heat.

Jason sighed in relief when the alpha finally surrendered to Jason’s will when the omega brought up that if they argued about it any longer the bath would get cold. However, the relief was short lived when Alfred turned just before he exited the room.

“Ah, yes. After your bath Master Bruce would like to have a word with you if you are feeling up to it Young Sir.”

With those final parting words, Alfred swept out of the room unaware of the dread filling up Jason’s thoughts. His life would soon be officially over.

**Author's Note:**

> Super late submission for Day Four of Omega Jason Todd Week! I wanted to get it all done, but this is ballooning to be a lot larger than planned. I feel like this has been a theme with this event. XD


End file.
